Sonic Free Lancers
by MiaxDanny
Summary: A bunch of stories made by our lonely Sonic charaters!
1. Chapter One

Sonic: Sonic Free Lancers!

Tails: Whats that?

Sonic: It a whole lot of stories by us!

Knuckles: Really?

Amy: Yup! And I'm up first!

Shadow: Great...

Rouge: Hush Shadow

Mia: Story time!

Zero: I'm up for it

Danny: Okay

Myu: Shoot

Neon: ...

Amy: Is that everyone?

Silver: Wait!

Amy: Alright

_"Queen Amy!" A royal night called.-_

Shadow: Wait a minute pink thing. I know where this is going.

Amy: Quiet moron!

_-The queen jump up in alert. Seeing the night wounded she kne_w _what was happening. She jumped in to action quickly and she turned in to a amazing female night. She leaped into action and saved her kingdom and saved the king. "Oh, my dear wife you have saved the kingdom and me! Will you bear my children?" The amazingly handsome king asked. Oh course she would say yes, it was King Sonic after all. They had four and lived happily ever after. The End_

Sonic: What the H was that Amy!?

Amy: The story I made

Myu: 1. It was short

Zero: 2. It sucked! No one wants to hear some crappy fairy tale

Amy: T-T So mean

Shadow: I agree, That was horrible!

Sonic: A waste of time!

Amy: TT-TT Aw

Mia: Mia sorry, Mia don't like story

Silver: Now I wish I was late

Danny: I wish I wasn't here

Neon: ...

Rouge: Sorry Amy, but nice try


	2. Chapter Two

Camping

"Alright any one got any good stories to tell?" The Sonic gang, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Cream, Rouge, Mia and Zero went on a camping trip. "I've got one" Shadow smirked. "Okay. Shoot."

"Johnny, can we go? I don't like it here," Jen shivered. "No way, we still need to find that map." Johnny glanced back, he eyes widened. "What is it?" The flashlight went out, it was all dark. except for the two glowing red eyes. Screams of terror were heard from the cave. The next day there were four teens going camping in the wood next to that very same cave. "Hey, Jacob, Sahara ad I are going to go look around. We'll be bake later." The two females left. They were walking around went they saw a cave. "Whoa check it out." the cave was dark. "Lets go in!" Sahara said excitedly. "Are you crazy I'm not going in there!" Kate trembled slightly. "Find,I'll go alone." She took a flashlight and went inside. After a while Kate got worried. "Sahara?" she called out, taking the other flashlight she went in. She walk forward until there was no outside light. She turned on the flashlight. Looking around she pointed at the ground and saw a body of a girl. Her arms bent in weird places, her legs were missing, her eye where open, and there is a hole where her heart should be. Kate almost puked at the sight. "Sahara where are you?!" She called out. She walked on a little bit more and saw Sahara in pieces on the floor. She screamed. Big mistake. A dark form leaped on her. She started screaming as the monster started ripping off her flesh piece by piece. Then taking out her organs one at a time, blood going every where. Lastly it took out her heart and squeezed it until it popped. Weeks later people went looking for the missing teens just to find them dead and bloody. The monster no where to be found.

"Shadow, that is messed up! You know there are children here" Amy said in anger. "Mr. Shadow that wasn't a very nice story." cream whimpered. "Mia is scared now that Mia knows there's a monster out there!" Mia cried."Your nothing but a bunch of babies" Zero was glared at. "What did I do?" "Well, I thinks that enough stories for one night. Time to hit the sack" Sonic stood up. "Mr. Sonic, what about the monster!?" Cream cried. "Don't worry Cream, Shadow just made that up-" "Or did I?" "-there is no monster out to get us." Sonic said glaring at Shadow. "Shadow, stop scaring them, and don't think your sleeping with me tonight." Shadow eyes widen a little, "What? You know I was just kidding right?" "That's what I thought," Sonic gave him a small smile and walked into the tent. "Shadow, that story is not true... right?" Mia asked. "Oh, I wasn't joking it happened." With that he left the very scared Cream and Mia and to his equally peeved friend.


	3. Chapter Three

**MxD: I love Tacos!**  
**Sonic: I love chile dogs!**  
**Christian: I'd love it if you two shut up**  
**MxD: T-T no fair. Anyway... Its time for Sonic Free Lancers!**  
**Sonic: Why do we call it that?**  
**MxD: Don't know. Oh well, the story teller today is Sonic**  
**Sonic: Really? Yay!**

Shadow was leaning on the wall, like he all way does, thinking to himself. Suddenly, Sonic popped out of no where, "Hiya Shadow!" Shadow growled and open his eyes. "What do you want, Faker?" Sonic grinned cheekly. "Want to listen to a story?" Shadow sighed. "Your not going to leave unless I say yes, right?" Sonic hummed in agreement. Shadow growled again. "Fine. But it better not be stupid, stupid."

"There was a time, not this morning, when some super sonic hedgehog made the worst mistake of his life. He let his evil side escape. The dark side started destroying every thing. There was no way the hedgehog could stop it. Also he is sorry the dark side got out and destroyed his rivil's house. And he hopes his rivil doesn't kill him. And he still is very sorry. The story has no end." He finished sweating.

Shadow sighed."You let Fleetway escape, it destroyed my house and you want me to help you stop him, right?" Sonic looked away and mumbled a 'maybe'. "I'll kill you after." And then Sonic and Shadow deafted Fleetway and Shadow kicked is butt and made him buy him a new house. Sonic made sure never to tell Shadow stories ever again.

**Sonic is a dip. Anyway review please!**

**P.S sorry its so short they looked longer on my dA... :(**


	4. Chapter Four

Kick-boxing and Agents

Sonic was visiting Knuckles on Angle Island. Sonic was bored and Knuckles was doing what he does not the best; gruding. Sonic sighed, "Dude your job is so boring..." Knuckles opened one eye and gave a smirk. "Have I ever told you about my kick-boxing career?" At that Sonic perked up, "YOU used to be a kick-boxer?" Knuckles looked proud. "Yup, it all started like this..."

'"Knuckles landed a punch on the guy's left, then the right then he punched him in the kisser. Knuckles the Great has won the match!" The crowd cheered loudly. Knuckles lifted his arm in the air. "Knuckles! Knuckles! Knuckles! Knuckles! Knuckles!" Backstage Knuckles was taking a rest when the guy came back to give Knuckles a piece of his mind. "Hey you." Knuckles looked up. "Who, me?" The guy growled. "Yeah you, I got a bone to pick with you." Knuckles chuckled. "I think you left a few in the ring." The guy got anrgy. "Why you little-" Knuckles cut him off bye punching him in the face. They were fighting and Knuckles almost killed the guy.'

Sonic asked impaitently, "So what happened!?" Knuckles smiled saddly. "I was fired." Sonic made an 'aw man' face. "But I did have a job as a sercet agent." Sonic jumped up. "Tell me!"

'The building was empty and the cameras were watching. Two people snuck in the building, they were there to steal the jewel. They avoided all the cameras and got to the safe where the jewel was. But what they didn't know is that Agent Knuckles was waiting for them. He knocked him out and saved the day.'

"Wow Knuckles, you were so cool. Too bad you boring now." Knuckles growled and kick Sonic so hard he fell off the island into the water. Luckly for him Tails' workshop was close by.

**Sonic is so stupide sometimes. I mean Knuckles is like what 22? Theres just no way he could have been a Kick-boxer or an Agent.**


End file.
